


Understated Warmth

by FreyaS



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crying, Felching, Filthy, Fisting, Friends With Benefits, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, that kind of turn into more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: They’d been meeting up for months and never asked any questions. As far as Tony knew, he was having sex with a sex god with the coolest prosthetic he’d ever seen. They’d first met at a shitty dive bar with horrible music and the scent of stale smoke on every chair Tony had sat on.Bucky - and Tony could hardly believe he was sleeping with a man who called himselfBucky- had not been the first man to talk to him at the bar, but he had been the first one to march over and tell Tony that he couldn’t monopolize the jukebox with AC/DC songs. One thing had led to another and several drinks later, they’d been exchanging handjobs in the bathroom.(Or Tony and Bucky have a friends with benefit relationship. There's fisting and a surprising amount of feelings for a story that's 99% porn)---For the Tony Stark Bingo (free square)





	Understated Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, massive thanks to [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria) and [xxMOONLITsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMOONLITsky) for betaing and cheer reading this fic! Thank you guys so much!  
> Thank you to HogwartsToAlexandria for the title suggestion as well <3.

They’d been meeting up for months and never asked any questions. As far as Tony knew, he was having sex with a sex god with the coolest prosthetic he’d ever seen. They’d first met at a shitty dive bar with horrible music and the scent of stale smoke on every chair Tony had sat on. He’d had a hard day and wanted to drink both his sorrows and identity away, so he’d chosen the closest bar that wasn’t known as a place to hang out with celebs.

Bucky - and Tony could hardly believe he was sleeping with a man who called himself _Bucky_ \- had not been the first man to talk to him at the bar, but he had been the first one to march over and tell Tony that he couldn’t monopolize the jukebox with AC/DC songs. One thing had led to another and several drinks later, they’d been exchanging handjobs in the bathroom.

Now, almost four months later, Tony regularly texted Bucky, not that their texts contained anything remotely interesting. They were all hotel room number and the name that Tony booked their room under. To Bucky, he was Anthony Carbonell, a somewhat wealthy man who had regular business in NYC. But their names weren’t the important part. The important part was that they had amazing, no strings attached sex at least once a week and none of it had been leaked to the press. Bucky didn’t seem to know that Tony was Tony Stark. In fact, when Tony had casually asked if Bucky watched T.V, the man said he didn’t even own one.

Tony hadn’t run a background check on Bucky - which was dumb - but after it was clear that Bucky was just looking for a fuck buddy and didn’t want to sell his secrets to the press, he figured he’d give the guy the right to his own anonymity. All he needed to know was that Bucky was hot, he could fuck Tony like a champ, and that he always left before Tony could ask him to.

This particular evening, Tony had beaten Bucky to the hotel and he quickly took a shower and prepped himself. Sometimes he liked to indulge in slow, thorough sex, let Bucky pin him down, and open him up with his metal hand or his wicked mouth, but today, Tony was looking to get fucked hard. By the time he came out of the bathroom, Bucky was already in the room, bent over, removing his shoes. Tony gave a low whistle at the sight of Bucky’s ass and sauntered over to give it a hard squeeze through Bucky’s tight jeans.

“Slow down, I still gotta shower,” Bucky protested as he stood up. He was wearing a red henley, slightly damp with sweat and a pair of black jeans that hugged his legs snuggly. His long hair was tied back into a messy ponytail with more than a few chunks escaping to fall into his face. He had a perpetual five o’clock shadow that was always worth the chafing on Tony’s inner thighs and his grey-blue eyes were already darkening with lust. Tony licked his lips and almost smirked when Bucky’s eyes tracked the movement.

“You don’t have to. In fact, I always like it when you’re a little sweaty. Gets me hot,” Tony said as he walked forward and pushed Bucky back until he was sprawled across the hotel bed. He climbed on top of the other man, letting the bathrobe he had on gape open and show off his bare chest, and leaned forward until he could lick the sweat off of Bucky’s neck. Bucky tasted salty but clean and smelled like a mouth-watering combination of whatever cologne he used and his sweat. Whatever Bucky did for a living, it involved a lot of physical exertion and he always came to their meetups looking like he’d been working out. His body certainly looked like he spent a lot of time at the gym.

Tony lifted the hem of Bucky’s shirt and admired the way his abs contracted as Tony ran a hand down, until it was resting at the top of the man’s jeans.

“You’re eager today,” Bucky said, like he wasn’t poking Tony through his jeans already.

Tony grinned and popped open the button on Bucky’s jeans. “Here’s what I was thinking we’d do today: I’m going to blow you and then you’re gonna fuck me until I can’t remember my name.”

Tony didn’t wait for a response and instead shimmied down until his face was level with Bucky’s crotch. He lowered the zipper on the jeans and pulled Bucky’s boxers away until his half hard cock bobbed in front of Tony’s face. He licked his lips and gripped the base, leaned forward, and swallowed the head. He let himself sink down and would have smiled at Bucky’s muffled curse if his mouth wasn’t already occupied.

“Christ, Anthony, your _mouth_ ,” Bucky said as his hands came down to tangle in Tony’s hair.

Tony’s own cock hung neglected between his thighs and he resisted the urge to rub himself against Bucky’s strong legs. Instead, he concentrated on taking Bucky apart with his tongue and mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head of Bucky’s cock, swallowing as precome leaked from the slit. He let Bucky slowly coax him down until his mouth met his hand and the head of Bucky’s cock hit the back of his throat. He barely gagged and instead swallowed, prompting Bucky to clench his fingers in his hair.

The perk of being a complete slut in his youth was he’d mastered his gag reflex. He let Bucky’s dick slide further down his throat and sucked, running his tongue along the thick shaft. He already had an ache in his jaw - Bucky wasn’t just blessed with good looks - but he loved the feeling. It made him feel used in the best way and he was already looking forward to the rest of his body feeling the same way.  
  
He slid off and took a breath, stroking Bucky’s cock with one hand as he grinned up at the other man. “Are you ready to fuck my mouth?” he asked.

Bucky’s mouth was open, his lips red like he’d been biting them. Despite the many times they’d had sex, he still managed to look innocent.

Bucky nodded his head and pulled Tony by the hair until Tony’s mouth was hovering above his cock again.

“Come on, open up for me, babe,” he said and Tony closed his eyes and let Bucky guide him.

This time, he took the length down in one smooth motion until he had his nose pressed against Bucky’s skin and his throat was fluttering around the head of Bucky’s cock. Bucky paused, letting Tony choke on his dick until Tony’s eyes watered, only then pulling Tony’s head back.

He established a comfortable rhythm, fucking into Tony’s willing mouth and Tony sunk into it, letting Bucky use him, swallowing and licking, trying to make it as good as possible for him. He was sure he looked like a mess, spit leaking from his mouth, tears running down his face every time Bucky pushed him down so he could fuck into Tony’s throat, but it felt good and his own needy cock felt like it could wait for Bucky to chase his own pleasure.

“If you want me to fuck you, we’re gonna have to stop before I come,” Bucky said, and his voice was strained like he’d been holding himself back. Tony blinked his eyes open and almost whined when Bucky guided his head away from his cock. He swallowed the mix of precome and saliva in his mouth and looked up at Bucky.

“Oh Jesus, you’re a mess,” Bucky whispered and he carefully ran his metal hand across Tony’s mouth, smearing the spit. Tony smiled and wiped his eyes, leaning down to kiss the head of Bucky’s cock; it twitched under his lips.

“Think you’re ready to fuck me?” Tony asked as he scooted up until he was straddling Bucky’s hips.

He let the robe fall off of him and kicked it to the ground. He wasn’t self-conscious about his appearance, he knew he looked good for a man in his late thirties but the way Bucky always looked at him made him feel like he was some sort of god of seduction. It seemed silly that Bucky would look at him with that sort of reverence when Bucky himself looked like Adonis in the flesh.

Bucky snaked his hands down and cupped Tony’s ass, gripping the cheeks hard before slipping a cool metal finger in between them to circle Tony’s hole. Tony grinned at the startled expression on Bucky’s face when he felt the base of the plug.

“I got myself ready, didn’t want to wait,” Tony said. “Just take that out and fuck me, please.”

“We should get more lube, at least,” Bucky said weakly as he carefully tugged at the base of the plug. Tony hissed and shook his head. He lifted himself up so Bucky could slip the plug free and then shivered as Bucky tossed the plug away. He felt empty, aching, and he wanted Bucky to fill him up as quickly as possible.

“I want you to be rough, it’s fine, you know I can take it,” he said.

Bucky hesitated but nodded and gripped Tony’s hips as Tony lined himself up. He gripped Bucky’s still wet cock with one hand and pressed it against his hole, groaning as he started to sink down. The plug had opened him up and kept him loose, but it still wasn’t the same as taking Bucky’s cock. He pushed himself down in one slow slide until his ass met Bucky’s thighs and then paused, taking a shaking breath. He felt full, complete in a way that he’d been looking forward to all day. It was like there had been an itch under his skin and Bucky’s cock, buried inside him, had finally settled it.

“Go at your own pace, doll,” Bucky said, though it was obvious by the minute twitching from his hips and the grip he had on Tony’s hips that he’d like to thrust hard and fast into Tony.

Tony bit his lip and slowly lifted himself off until Bucky’s cock was almost out and then dropped himself down, groaning at the stretch. He did that several more times, trying to angle himself, trying to find his prostate. On the fourth stroke he did and he groaned as sparks of pleasure raced up his spine. His neglected cock twitched and drooled precome and suddenly that low simmering need for pleasure ignited into a raging inferno in his gut.

“Bucky, come on, fuck me like you know you want to,” Tony said, looking down at him.

The other man looked wrecked; he was biting his lips and his hair had fallen out of its ponytail. He was still fully dressed but his clothes were soaked with sweat and his beautiful eyes were more black than blue.

Tony leaned forward and kissed him, nipping at his lips until his mouth fell open and Tony could slip his tongue inside. They didn’t kiss often, but right now Tony wanted to be as connected as possible. Bucky seemed to get it and he gripped Tony’s hips, braced his legs on the bed, and began to fuck Tony hard. He set a brutal pace, but his cock unerringly found Tony’s prostate and soon Tony’s own cock was leaking onto Bucky’s stomach. Tony reached a hand down and began to stroke his cock in time to the thrusts, never breaking contact with Bucky’s mouth. He thrust his tongue inside as if to mimic what Bucky’s cock was doing, all the while swallowing the man’s harsh pants and low growls.

This was exactly what he’d wanted, to be completely at Bucky’s mercy, being forced to ride Bucky’s cock at whatever pace he wanted.

Their lips broke apart as Bucky ground hard against Tony’s prostate, his strokes growing shorter as he neared his climax. Tony’s hand sped up on his cock, desperate to come when Bucky did.

Bucky’s cock swelled in Tony’s aching hole and then, half a dozen thrusts later, he ground Tony down onto his cock, coming until it leaked from Tony’s hole. Tony bit back a moan and came a second later, spilling into his own hand.

He collapsed on Bucky’s chest and felt Bucky’s cock slip out of his hole, feeling his face flush when a gush of come followed. He let Bucky carefully roll him over onto the bed and then yelped when he felt a metal finger circle his loose rim.

“Anthony, do you mind. I mean- could I?” Bucky asked in a slightly raspy voice. Tony covered his face but nodded, too tired to protest. Bucky had a certain kink that Tony had at first balked at but had slowly warmed up to when he realized how hot and bothered Bucky got by it.

“I don’t get why you like this,” Tony muttered around his hands but he obligingly draped his legs over Bucky’s strong shoulders and let the other man settle between his thighs.

The first tentative lick against his sensitive rim had him blushing behind his hands and his hole clenched closed, but Bucky was patient and he carefully licked and sucked, until Tony’s hole began to loosen up again. Bucky licked up the first dribble of come that slipped free, and he groaned as if he liked the taste.

The gust of air against Tony’s ass made him shiver, but he tried to relax himself until more come began to sluggishly slip out. Bucky eagerly cleaned him up and when he was finally as loose as he’d previously been Bucky slipped a finger in and quickly followed it with his tongue, licking inside and swallowing all the come that slipped free.

Tony spread his fingers and looked down at Bucky’s bowed head; he felt his cock twitch. It should be impossible for him to get hard again so soon after his orgasm but something about the feel of Bucky’s tongue and metal finger in his aching ass and the knowledge that Bucky was eating his own come from inside Tony made him feel like he was on fire. He wanted Bucky to suck every drop of come from him and then hold him down and fill him up again. He wanted to be used so much that he wouldn’t be able to sit down properly the next day without the familiar ache that would remind him that he’d been used a little too roughly.

“Fuck, you taste so good. You taste like mine,” Bucky murmured as he looked up at Tony. His finger was still buried inside Tony and with a quick glance at Tony’s newly hard cock, he slipped another in, crooking them until he could rub against Tony’s prostate. It felt like too much, and he already felt overly sensitive, but the feel of Bucky’s smooth, unyielding metal fingers inside him was something he could never get tired of.

“Are you going to fuck me again?” Tony asked as he spread his legs further.

“Oh, it's gonna be one of those nights, huh?” Bucky asked. “We’re gonna need more lube then; no arguing.”

Tony nodded. As much as he’d like to imagine he could take everything Bucky would give him with just come, spit, and residual lube, he had to be realistic.

“I have some in my bag,” he said, nodding towards the desk across from the bed. Bucky got up, shedding his ruined shirt and pants and slipping off his boxers. Tony was treated to the sight of miles of gorgeous skin. Bucky was strong and tall, truly looking like he’d been sculpted out of marble. He was his missing arm, but he’d replaced it with a beautiful metal one that was light years more advanced than any other prosthetic currently available on the market. Tony itched to get his hands on it, to figure out what made it work but Bucky was extremely cagey about it. The only thing he indulged was Tony’s embarrassing fetish for feeling that smooth metal inside him.

“We probably need to get more,” Bucky said as he turned around, shaking the nearly empty bottle of lube. It was an expensive brand that Tony preferred and usually stocked up on but recently things had gotten so hectic he’d just tossed the nearest bottle into his bag and rushed to the hotel.

He leaned back onto the pillows and chucked. “I guess we better make it count.”

Bucky grinned and sauntered back to the bed, crawling forward until he was on top of Tony. “I think we can make sure not a drop goes to waste.” He leaned down and kissed Tony and they lazily made out, letting their tongues tangle together. Tony wondered if he should be disgusted by the idea of tasting their combined flavour on Bucky’s tongue but instead it only increased his excitement, until he was rubbing himself helplessly against Bucky’s hairy thigh.

“You want something, doll?” Bucky asked, breaking away from Tony’s mouth. Tony rolled his eyes and reached down and grabbed Bucky’s hard cock.

“I think you know what I want, so why don’t you get to it?” he asked. Bucky hissed at the feel of Tony’s warm hand around him, but he pulled away and tapped Tony’s shoulder until Tony got the hint, turning over and presenting his back and ass to Bucky.

Bucky maneuvered him until he was on his knees with his chest against the bed and his head pillowed on his arms.

“Open your legs a bit more. Yes, just like that,” Bucky said as Tony adjusted his position. He felt helplessly exposed in this position even if it was nothing Bucky hadn’t seen before. His hole still felt loose and empty and he unconsciously clenched it as he felt Bucky's breath gust over his rim. His metal hand gripped one of Tony’s cheeks and he shivered at the contrast of the warm breath and cool metal. He was expecting it when Bucky’s tongue lapped against his hole, but he still groaned as it pressed inside his slight gape. He heard a quiet snap and then felt cool lube and a warm finger breach him again.

“You’re so open and warm,” Bucky murmured before burying his tongue back inside of Tony. He twisted another finger inside and lapped between them with his tongue, scissoring the fingers until he could suck and lick with ease.

“You, uh,” Tony swallowed, trying to form a coherent sentence as Bucky’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “You got me real open with your cock. You could pro- oh fuck do that again- probably fuck me right now.”

Bucky made an indiscernible sound against Tony’s rim and instead of pulling back, stiffened his tongue and pressed deeper into Tony. Tony’s cock throbbed as Bucky’s slick fingers continued to rub against his sweet spot and his tongue, both soft and hot, teased him inside and out.

“Please Bucky, I want to come on your cock again,” Tony begged, trying not to grind his ass back into Bucky’s face. “At least give me a hand on my cock!”

Bucky leaned back but his two fingers continued to play with Tony’s loose ass, making sounds that had Tony biting his arm in humiliation. “Now, why would I do that? I think I liked your first idea, have you come on my dick instead. Do you think you could come without a hand on your pretty cock?”

Tony shook his head. “Oh God, you know I can’t,” he said. They’d tried before, but as much as Tony liked his ass played with, it wasn’t quite enough to get him to come. He needed the extra stimulation on his cock, especially if he wanted to come a second time this night.

“Hmm, we’ll see,” Bucky said non-committedly as he slipped another finger inside of Tony and spread them open, coaxing Tony’s hole wider. “Do you want my mouth again?”

Tony’s legs were shaking, barely holding him up. He was almost vibrating out of his skin with need and the thought of a soft tongue instead of a hard cock made him want to scream. “Fuck you, you know what I want,” he almost snarled.

Bucky laughed and Tony almost hated him for a second but then he felt the blunt head of Bucky’s dick against him and he impatiently pushed his ass back, begging to be fucked. Bucky slapped his ass in warning and then slowly, _so_ slowly fed his cock back into Tony. He pressed in easily, Tony’s ass parting and welcoming him back inside until he was balls deep. Bucky didn’t ask Tony if he was okay, instead he gripped Tony’s hips, angled him, pulled back, and drove his cock forward. They both groaned and Tony’s abused hole ached in both pleasure and pain. He was already sore, but the feel of Bucky’s cock inside of him again ignited him with pleasure. Bucky wasn’t even aiming for his prostate, but each deep thrust and the bruising grip of Bucky’s fingers on his hips keyed him higher and higher until he felt like he could feel his heartbeat through his cock. He longed to reach down and stroke it along to Bucky’s thrusts, but he needed his arms for stability as Bucky’s harsh thrusts rocked him further up the bed.

“Bucky, please touch me,” he begged, clenching down when Bucky nailed his prostate dead on.

“Remember what I said?” Bucky asked, his voice ragged as he continued to fuck into Tony. “You wanted to be used, right? You wanted to come on my cock? Can’t you do that without me touching your dick?”

Tony shook his head, feeling sweat trickle from his hair to his face. His thighs were aching from holding his position and he almost felt suffocated with his face buried in his arms. Every inch of him felt hot and prickly and his cock felt heavy. He longed for a touch where he needed it most, even as each hard thrust of Bucky’s cock against his prostate made him leak more and more precome onto the sheets below him.

“I can’t,” Tony begged, but Bucky only increased his pace, shoving Tony forward with each brutal thrust. Tony knew he was close, could feel the telltale twitch of Bucky’s cock even though he felt almost numb from the rough fucking. He almost wailed in dismay as Bucky’s hips stuttered and he felt liquid gush into him. His own cock jerked but stubbornly refused to come as he all but melted onto the sheets below him, exhausted but in desperate need.

“Fuck, babe, you felt so good,” Bucky murmured as he slipped out of him.

Tony hardly acknowledged him, mindlessly rubbing himself against the sheets, trying to chase his own orgasm. He still felt prickly and soft, like he was both too big and too small for his skin and he didn’t protest when Bucky turned him over.

“Oh baby, you look like you need some help with that,” Bucky said and he reached down and ghosted his hand across Tony’s leaking cock. Instead of grabbing it, he slipped his hand down and fingered Tony’s gaping hole, easily shoving two fingers inside.

“You’re so hot and wet inside here. Are you sore?” Bucky asked. Tony stared at him and shook his head. He wasn’t sore but he felt well used, and the cool metal of Bucky’s fingers felt divine against the hot feel of his puffy rim and bruised insides.

“You think you can take another finger?” Bucky asked.

“Y-yeah of course I can, your dick is bigger than three fingers,” Tony muttered and he spread his legs so Bucky could finger him more easily. Tony’s cock was still throbbing with need but somehow the feel of Bucky’s amazing metal fingers inside him, their smooth shape rubbing against his sensitive insides, felt almost as good as a hand on his cock.

“How about four?” Bucky asked as he reached for the lube again. “Think you can handle that, baby?”

Tony bit his lip and nodded. Four didn’t seem like a lot and he still felt empty and aching after he’d had Bucky’s cock.

Four fingers fit very easily inside Tony’s loose rim, especially with the generous amount of lube Bucky had poured over them. He rubbed his fingers against Tony’s prostate but even though Tony desperately wanted to come, it still wasn’t _enough_.

“More, God, Bucky, I can take- no, I mean- I need more!” Tony begged.

He knew he could easily reach down and stroke himself off until he came, but he wanted to make Bucky proud. He wanted to come without a single touch.

Bucky continued to fuck his fingers in and out of Tony, slowly trying to widen them. Tony’s sore rim already felt stretched beyond anything he’d ever taken before and he wondered if he could really handle what he was asking for.

He looked up at Bucky and Bucky looked fascinated, watching his four fingers fuck into Tony. Their eyes met and Tony nodded, trying to encourage Bucky without words. It wasn’t anything they’d ever done before but suddenly all Tony wanted was Bucky’s perfect metal hand inside of him, fucking him when he was already tired and loose.

“I can take it,” Tony encouraged.

“Oh God, if you’re sure, doll,” Bucky whispered.

He grabbed the lube and poured the rest of it onto his hand and Tony’s hole, until they were both soaking with it. He gently rubbed his slick thumb against Tony’s skin and Tony tried to relax, but the idea that he’d be taking Bucky’s whole hand made him throb with need. This was what he’d been hoping for all day, to be taken in a new way, to be made to submit to Bucky, to be denied pleasure until he was completely broken open and used thoroughly. He felt like he could almost come from the idea of what was about to happen but he wanted to wait, wanted to come when Bucky would be completely inside.

“Ok, I’m gonna try to be as gentle as possible,” Bucky said, and he tucked his thumb into his palm and slowly tried to wiggle it in with the rest of his fingers. Tony’s rim resisted but with the copious amounts of lube Bucky’s slow persistence paid off and his hand slowly slipped in until he was buried wrist-deep inside Tony.

They both paused, breathing deeply and harshly.

“Holy shit,” Bucky said as he slowly twisted his wrist around. Tony was trembling, overwhelmed with the knowledge that he had Bucky’s whole hand inside his body. It felt huge but the fullness only added to his arousal and he desperately wanted Bucky to move, to give him more.

“God, please, _move_ ,” he begged.

Bucky glanced up at Tony and then slowly closed his hand into a fist without drawing out. The feeling was both overwhelming and indescribably arousing and he didn’t break eye contact with Bucky as he slowly and carefully ground his knuckles against Tony’s prostate. The feeling was electrifying and as Bucky continued to gently rub into him, Tony felt that prickling sensation spreading through his whole body until he felt both hot and cold at the same time. He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt tears leak and slip down to his ears. His whole body seized up and then with a jerk, he was coming, his rim clenching hard on Bucky’s wrist.

He must have blacked out for a second because when he blinked his eyes open he felt the uncomfortable pull of Bucky’s hand trying to pull free from his extremely sore ass. He groaned as Bucky gently tugged and he tried to relax but now that he had come, he felt raw and sensitive. Bucky eventually extracted his hand but Tony still felt the overwhelming need to cry and he turned his head into his shoulder to hide his fresh tears.

“Hey, hey, look at me, it’s okay,” Bucky said, and he gently turned Tony’s head until their eyes met.

Tony felt pathetic, crying over a sexual practice he’d seen in porn hundreds of times before, but he couldn’t help but lean into Bucky’s careful touch.

“You were so beautiful. Thank you so much for giving me that gift. I always wanted to see if you could come without a hand on your cock. If I’d been able to come again, I would have; you blew me away,” Bucky murmured.

He leaned down and kissed Tony’s head carefully. Somehow that sweet gesture calmed him down and Tony tried to wipe his eyes, but his hands were still shaking.

“I bet you say that to everyone,” Tony tried to joke, but it fell flat and sounded more vulnerable than Tony intended.

Bucky shook his head and placed another gentle kiss on Tony’s forehead. “Nope, just you, love. How does a nice bath sound?”

Tony considered the idea and then nodded, now that he wasn’t aroused anymore, his whole body ached, his ass especially, and the thought of warm water soothing his aching joints sounded wonderful.

“I think you’ll have to carry me,” he said and lifted his arms up.

Maybe later he’d feel embarrassed about acting like a child when he was a grown man, but right now he felt like he had earned a little bit of pampering and comfort. Bucky seemed to think so too because he leaned down and carefully hefted Tony up and carried him to the bathroom. He turned the taps on and made Tony test the temperature until he was satisfied and then sat on the bathroom rug with Tony cradled in his arms as they both watched the water rise in the tub.

“You don’t have to do this,” Tony tried to weakly protest. This was so outside of the realm of what they usually did, but the thought of being left alone right now devastated him and he had to blink back fresh tears.

“I want to be here, and more importantly, you want me to be here,” Bucky said.

He carefully lifted Tony to his feet and then slipped into the full tub, tugging on Tony’s arm until Tony climbed in with him. Their final position ended up with Tony’s back against Bucky’s chest and his head on Bucky’s shoulder. The water and Bucky’s body heat felt perfect; Tony felt some deeply unsettled part of himself calm down and finally settle until all he felt was a bone-deep contentment.

His body still ached, but with the hot water and Bucky’s hands stroking his hair and sides, he felt the tension slowly flow out of him. “I think I like this,” he quietly admitted.

“I do too, love,” Bucky murmured and he pressed a kiss against Tony’s damp hair.

“Do you. I mean, maybe-- Well, wanna try to go somewhere? Maybe tomorrow? If you stay?” Tony asked.

He felt Bucky chuckle through his whole chest. “Sure, doll, wherever you want. As long as you don’t play AC/DC.”

Tony smiled as he turned his head and kissed Bucky’s shoulder. There was a lot that he still had to tell him but for the moment he felt blissfully content, grateful that he’d trusted a man like Bucky to take care of him.

  



End file.
